fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 150
|Image =Lucy plays with Michelle.png |Story Kanji Title = ルーシィとミッシェル |Story Romaji Title = Rūshī to Misshieru |Adopted = |Air Date = September 29, 2012 |Episode = 150 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = Tenohira |Ending Song = Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ |Previous Episode = A Friend's Voice is Heard |Next Episode = Sabertooth (Episode) |Adopted 2 = }} is the 150th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on September 29, 2012. Natsu finally manages to defeat Brain II when the Mage overestimates his ability to control the entirety of the Infinity Clock by himself. As the dark guilds possession of the Clock in revoked, Lucy floats inside the golden liquid of the Clock, remembering her childhood and connection to the doll Imitatia. As she hears her friends calling to her, Lucy tries to escape the Clock, and is able to do so with the help of Jean-Luc and the others at the Fairy Tail guild. Sending out blue shooting stars to find and return those Celestial Spirit Mages effected by Anti-Link to their normal selves, Lucy separates and falls from the clock, being caught by Natsu and reuniting with her guild at last, her adventure surrounding her father's memento finally at an end. Synopsis Lucy floats inside the abyss of the Infinity Clock, crying as her younger self as she remembers now that Imitatia was none other than her doll as a child. Beside her, the doll Michelle thanks her for finally remembering. Outside the clock, Natsu hastily tries to defeat Brain II in order to free Lucy, but the dark Mage states that his fathers will shall soon be recognized. Also trying to help are those outside the clock, cutting the chains linking the ship to the ground to try and slow it down. However, as they work, they comment on how long they are taking, worried that they are not doing enough to assist. Elfman and Romeo stand despite their injuries and move to assist Natsu in defeating Brain II, but the dark Mage does not want them to interfere, and sends Klodoa to take them on whilst he handles Natsu alone. Reflecting every fire attack Natsu sends at him, Brain II declares that he cannot be beaten, as he has sacrificed everything to obtain the Magic power to surpass his father. He then casts Genesis Zero, screaming for Natsu to be consumed into nothing, laughing as Natsu is engulfed by the darkness of the spell and swallowed up. Also being consumed is Lucy, who despite Coco and Happy's attempts to free her, has been consumed by the golden liquid of the Infinity Clock. Floating into the Clock, Lucy suddenly hears the voices of her parents, and remembers the day they gave her the doll Imitatia as a birthday present. From behind her, the human form of Imitatia appears, adding to the memory by stating that she had so much fun playing with Lucy every day. Lucy then remembers the reason why she and the doll stopped being together; when Layla passed away, the doll served as a reminder to Lucy of her mother, and as such she slowly stopped playing and talking to the toy, eventually casting her away completely. Imitatia also shows Lucy another of her memories, one in which Lucy's father apologises to her as a doll for Lucy's abandonment, as well as confessing his own fear that he doesn't know how to assist his daughter in overcoming the loss of Layla. As Lucy cries over the memory, Imitatia goes on to explain that she was later found and turned into a human by Brain II, who gave her life as Imitatia for the soul purpose of obtaining the Infinity Clock. When Lucy asks if it was true that Imitatia helped her father before his death, she replies that it is, recounting how she wanted to go back to the days when she felt loved, also describing her conversation with Jude just before his death. As Lucy cries, Imitatia comforts her and tells her that she can still hear the voices of her friends. Hearing the voices of those fighting for her, Lucy vows to do something to return to them and screams for them, the Infinity Clock glowing as she struggles against it. Also fighting is Natsu, who activates his Magic inside the abyss, trying to force himself out. As the Fairy Tail Mages present wonder what is happening, Brain II looks down to see he has become a younger version of himself at the Tower of Heaven. Realising that he has been affected by Real Nightmare, Brain II concludes that having full control over the Infinity Clock by himself is too much for him to bear, and that the Magic is backfiring on him. Just as he works out just how careless he was, Natsu breaks free from Genesis Zero, springing forward and tackling him head on. As Klodoa flees for his own life, Natsu and Brain II exchange blows, arguing over the true meaning of Magic power and how it is obtained. Both spouting their own ideologies on the matter, the two clash in one huge attack. Meanwhile, as Warren, Wendy and Carla run throughout the Infinity Castle, Warren is contacted by Levy at the Fairy Tail guild, who along with the Archaeological Society learns some important information on the Clock. Whilst Warren stands in shock, Natsu and Brain II finally conclude their fight, with Natsu's flames overpowering the dark Mage, his body cracking as he falls down through the Infinity Castle. Having defeated all of those who posses the Infinity Clock, the group turns to try and retrieve Lucy, only to realise as her voice rings out through the building that she has fully merged and become one with the Infinity Castle. Before full panic can ensue though, Warren telepathically communicates to all, stating that Lucy is still not completely gone, and that Jean-Luc and the others at the guild have found a way to save her. If Lucy can find undo the Anti-Link spells cast on the Celestial Spirit Mages who were protecting the Clock, the pieces of the Clock will once again break apart and scatter as they were once before. Despite this being the way to rid the world of the Clock, the Mages soon question what will happen to Lucy in the process, and upon hearing that no-one is quite sure, ask if there is a different way to set things right. However, Lucy calls out, stating that such a risk always comes with being a Fairy Tail Mage, and that she will do everything she can for her father, Imitatia and her guild. Focussing the Magic of the Clock, Lucy sends out blue shooting stars across the sky to find and free those hit by Anti-Link. As blue lights shatter across the sky, Kinana finds Cobra where he landed after his defeat at Erza's hand. Seeing if there is anything she can do to help, Kinana asks if Cobra has been the one calling to her for so long. Cobra, shocked to hear this, suddenly realizes that she is Cuberos in a human form. Before he can say anything however, Kinana asks about his eye, and Cobra confesses to having lost it in exchange for better Magic power. When asked for his name, Cobra states that he is called Erik, but before Kinana can say anything further, Lahar and Doranbolt warp into the area, asking Cobra to come quietly with them, as they have already arrested the rest of him comrades. Kinana, saddened to hear this, falls to the ground and begins to demand Cobra not be arrested, her hands glowing purple as she angrily yells at the two Council Mages. However, before she can hurt herself, Cobra stands and agrees to be taken away, denying that he was the one calling out to Kinana in her thoughts when she asks once more. When asked if Kinana is with him, Cobra states that she isn't, continuing on that she is just looking for her friend, and that she is lucky to have one. As he leaves with Lahar and Doranbolt, Kinana concludes that he was the one who talked to her, and Cobra silently confirms, the two of them smiling at the knowledge that they finally found each other. Waking up on top of Kanaloa, Natsu finds out that the group has been taken from the Clock and are searching for Lucy, who they have yet to find. Panicking, Natsu sniffs the surrounding air and locates Lucy's scent, he pink octopus taking to the air to go after her. As they fly, the group spots Lucy falling down towards the ground amongst the blue shooting stars, and Natsu desperately runs after her, catching her before she can hit the ground. Later, as Lucy reminisces over the events surrounding the Clock, she returns to her fathers mansion and fixes the old tattered painting she found there at the start of her journey, smiling as she spots the doll Imitatia on her lap. She also takes doll form of Imitatia back to her apartment with her, sitting the toy on her desk alongside drafts for a book about the Clock and the adventure she had with her father's memento. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Midnight (concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used Spells used Abilities used Weapons used Items used Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes